


Raindrops in the Sun

by SilverKitsune



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Story 4 spoilers in Part 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: This will (hopefully) be the start of a collection of unconnected i7 short stories of various lengths.Part 1: In which Iori gets caught leaving Riku's room in the dead of the night . . .Part 2: In which there is a collaboration. With stationery. Cute stationery even.Part 3: In which Tenn comes by for a surprise visit . . .Part 4: In which Nagi thinks of homePart 5: In which Mitsuki has a problem and Nagi has the solutionPart 6: In which Mitsuki has a sleepless night (and not of the fun variety)





	1. Whispers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> There are few things I love in i7 more than moments featuring Mitsuki, Ioriku, and supportive Izumi brothers. So of course the first thing I write for this fandom (and to get back into the swing of writing anything at all) would include all three things. I haven't finished reading Story 3 (just finished 3-6 as of the writing of this fic) and I haven't quite gotten through all of the rabbit chats for Riku (I've finished reading what there is that's translated for Mitsuki and Iori, lol) so I can only hope I managed to capture all 3 of their voices and kept them in character for these 700-odd words. I usually don't write anything for a series until I've finished watching/reading/playing all of the available canon material, but I couldn't stop thinking about this one scene, so I decided to take a shot at writing it. I hope all of you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this!

It had been a good night, full of cheer and celebration – their fans had received their switch back to Riku as their center with open arms, RESTART POiNTER's CD had ranked first, and their celebration had gone on long into the night. It had taken several hours for their party to die down, and while most of i7 had retreated to their own rooms, Riku had all but begged Iori to stay with him “just a little bit longer”.

And when Riku begged, especially with those adorably cute puppy eyes of his, well, it wasn't like Iori could say no either.

“Iori, do you have to?” Riku had all but pouted as Iori stepped out into the silent hallway.

Iori turned around, internally resisting the urge to throw caution in the wind and just spend the night with him. Riku really was entirely too cute when he was pouting like that. But there was no point in making the others think there was something more going on between them, especially since the number of fansites featuring them only seemed to increased with every week.

Still, there was no harm in indulging Riku, even if it was just a little bit when he was looking so adorable. Iori leaned in, hugging Riku while brushing his forehead with his lips. “Good night.”

Riku smiled, seemingly pleased with the little display of affection before giving Iori a parting smile and shutting his door. Iori turned to head to his own room, ready to snatch a few hours of sleep before school the next day.

“Hmmmm, so _that's_ the kind of person my perfect little brother likes,” a familiar voice quietly said from behind.

Iori froze, a million excuses coming to his mind. There were excuses he could make, denials he could say, but every single last one of them died on his lips when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Mitsuki had an understanding smile on his face as he gestured to the indigo door. “Not out here,” he muttered, “Too many potentially unwanted ears.”

Iori opened the door to his own room – looking back, he'd never remembered how he managed to make it across his room to his chair. All he ever remembered from that night was the way Mitsuki smiled at him, like he was five all over again, crying alone in the playground because the other boys had mercilessly teased him for his pink rabbit backpack that he'd loved so much and begged their parents to get. It was a smile that was reserved only for his worst moments, a smile that Iori would always associate with “Mitsuki, his nii-san”, and not “Izumi Mitsuki of IDOLiSH7”.

“I know I don't have to tell you both you and Riku are playing with fire here,” Mitsuki began.

“We're not going to quit.” The words tumbled out, even before Iori had a chance to give it a second thought.

Mitsuki quietly laughed. “Seeing each other or IDOLiSH7?”

Iori could feel his cheeks flushing, before bringing up the back of his hand to cover his mouth and looking away. “Both.”

“I figured as much,” he replied, “I'll admit, I had a feeling after what happened when Kujou came by to visit and got into a fight with Riku. The others might not have read into it much, but I'd like to think I know my own little brother better than that, even if I _had_ been a little drunk that night.”

“I-”

Mitsuki cut in, a thoughtful look on his face. “Your secret's safe with me. The walls aren't exactly soundproof, but at least you two have my room between the others'. Just make sure to keep it down at night!”

Iori flushed, as Mitsuki stood and enveloped him into a warm hug, just as he used to when they were kids.

“My little brother, all grown up, and dating our center too. Congratulations, Iori.”

There was a note of pride in Mitsuki's voice, and in that moment, Iori could feel a prickling at the corners of his eyes. It might not have been the way he'd wanted to let the secret out – if he'd had things his way, no one would ever know until all seven of them were long retired, both as idols and any other personal endeavors they'd chosen to pursue after.

But at the very least, it was a small comfort to know that no matter what, his brother would always stand by him. Even if it was something that could bring them all down in the end.

 


	2. Star Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a stationery collaboration, and to Iori's horror, it's a *cute* stationery collaboration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was entirely inspired by the just announced Star Ribbon stationery sets and trading charms, along with Iori's "make me a superstar and drown me in stationery" line in S1, and his endless need to support Mitsuki and Riku. Of course, then I (jokingly) made a Twitter poll about which one Iori'd actually pick . . . and as I was continuing to endlessly grind VAE to rank, I realized, there was a drabble in there somewhere, featuring Iori agonizing over how cute all the designs were (especially the chibi ones for the charms and clear file folders!) and so this fic was born.
> 
> Also Iori and Riku's relationship can be read as platonic or not platonic as you see fit, it's left vague on purpose so it would feel like it could feasibly fit into canon . . . somewhere.

“Iori-san, what do you think? These just arrived at the office today,” Tsumugi said, showing him the prototypes from the latest merchandising collaboration.

This time, it had been with a stationery company, timed to release just before the next school year started, and featured notebooks, pens, pencil pouches, and file folders in the image of the members of IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, and Re:vale.

As the managing agency for IDOLiSH7, Takanashi Productions had received prototypes for the ones made in their image - a full set of the pens, notebooks, and pouches had already been laid out on the conference room table, and Tsumugi was pulling out the clear file folders from the packaging. He picked up the navy blue pen and examined the design printed on it - it was subtle, and the design was straightforward enough, but what caught his attention was the little charm dangling off the end, with a double flat imprinted in the middle.

He would have examined the pen further, except . . . except . . . 

Except Tsumugi had finished laying out the samples for the clear file folders, and in the center of the golden ribbon design – unlike the notebooks and pouches, which had used their first initial or their designated number – was a cute cartoon likeness of each of them.

“So, which one do you like best?” Tsumugi innocently asked.

The words echoed in Iori's mind. Should . . . should he pick his own – it was made with his idol image in mind, and with the navy blue, his set definitely held an air of “cool and sharp” despite the cuteness the pen charm, ribbon design, the cartoon characters lent to the set.

But then he looked further down the table, and his eyes landed on Mitsuki's set, eye catching with its bright orange background and gold decorative highlights, with his cartoon self seemingly reaching out to Iori as though to say “Let's work hard and study together!”

And as his eyes swept across the other members' sets, he finally saw Riku's, the reds and golds and pinks reminding him of his Snow White costume for their Marchen Dream mini drama. His little cartoon representation was winking, with a cheerful smile on his face, and he was, for lack of a better word . . . adorable.

He put the back of his hand to cover his mouth, excuses flying across his mind. Who should he pick? His own? Mitsuki's? Riku's? Which would be the best choice? The minutes seemed to crawl by as his eyes flicked across the sets – he was supposed to be the cool, perfect high school student, who Definitely Didn't Like Cute Things, so his own should be the way to go right?

_But . . . but_ a voice nagged in the back of his mind,  _Nii-san's set is cute, and picking his would be fine, as his younger brother, it should be okay to support his older brother, right? Right?_ He could say that and plausibly deny the cuteness as part of the reason he picked it. Yes he could definitely work with that as an excuse.

Except . . . as a member of IDOLiSH7, and as Riku's usual partner for sub unit activities, he . . . could also maybe reasonably choose Riku's. It made sense for him to choose their center and his usual work partner, they got along with each other well enough, and the colors and cartoon character definitely suited the bright and cheerful center, who produced the most beautiful vocals Iori had ever heard in his life.

And really, after hearing his voice ring out at the start of RESTART PoiNTER . . .  _I'm sorry Nii-san, but-_

“N-Nanase-san's set is the cu-best,” Iori muttered after a while.

“Really? I'm surprised you didn't pick your own! I like all of them!” Tsumugi cheerfully replied, as though she was unaware of Iori's dilemma. “And everything is so cute and colorful!”

“Y-yes, I'm sure they will be very popular with our fans,” Iori muttered.

“Oh, and the collaboration company called and apologized, but they said they were also releasing trading charms for all three groups involved! They didn't get the prototypes out in time to ship with everything else, so those will come another day!”

Iori froze on the spot. Trading charms with-

Time to buy another statistics book to study in his free time.

* * *

 

Omake:

“Thank you, Yotsuba-san,” Iori said, carefully keeping his voice neutral to avoid showing his excitement. “The King Pudding is in the fridge with your name on it. Six of them, as promised. And not a word to the others. Not. A. Word.”

Tamaki simply shrugged, seeming to not understand just  _why_ Iori had asked him to purchase the item in question, in disguise, and a  _definitely_ under  _no_ circumstance, should he mention it was for Iori. All  _under pain of no snacks for a week_ .

As far as Iori was concerned, he had an image to keep.

Even when it came to, dare he say it,  _cute_ collectible charms and items. Not that he would  _ever_ say it out loud.

Shutting the door to his dorm room, he took a moment to admire the cute artwork on the box, the outside decorated with the stylized logos for the three groups' names, along with miniaturized images of what each charm would look like. Walking over to his desk, he took out a hobby knife, and carefully sliced through the sealing tape before putting it back into his desk.

“Nii-san or Nanase-san, Nii-san or Nanase-san, Nii-san or Nanase-san,” he muttered as he opened the box.

Closing his eyes, he lifted the charm out of the box . . .

. . . and opened his eyes to the sight of one cartoon version of Kujou Tenn.

Making a face at the charm, he sighed as he knelt to remove the statistics books from the bookshelf under his desk, where he had a cork board hidden in the back with all of his Usamimi Friends charms pinned to it. Maybe tomorrow he could get Yotsuba-san to purchase another box for him – there was another Usamimi Friends collaboration with another snack company running at the moment, and there  _was_ that rare strap he was-

“Iori, come on, we're all waiting for you in the living room to start the movie!” Riku shouted, door nearly bouncing back with the force with which he threw it open.

He raised his hand to his face. How could he have been so  _careless_ , forgetting to lock the door while-

Riku gasped, running over as he caught sight of what Iori had in his hand. His eyes practically sparkled as he took in the sight of the Kujou Tenn charm. “Is that from the latest merch collab? Tenn-nii looks so cute! He always looks good of course, but-”

“Would you like it, Nanase-san?” The words were out of Iori's mouth before he could stop himself, but before Iori could even _think_ of retracting the statement, Riku smiled and grabbed his hand.

“Really? You'd let me have it?” Riku happily danced in a circle, and then threw his arms around Iori. “Thank you Iori! I'm going to go put him in my room; I'll meet you out in the living room!”

And as Riku rushed out of his room as quickly as he rushed in, Iori had to think maybe that wasn't the worst possible outcome, all things considered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys weren't expecting me to have forgotten about the charms too? Poor Iori. At least he made Riku happy and that's . . . something. (And we'll just ignore how that omake was nearly as long as the actual story lolololol)
> 
> Also, I'm 5ever wondering why Fure Fure got Snow White in Marchen Dream instead of, say, The Little Mermaid. I'm pretty sure Iori can give Prince Eric a run for his money for "My Significant Other Has The Most Beautiful Singing Voice In The World". Also, Riku has red hair. Just sayin'.


	3. Wish Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tenn finds out about Iori and Riku dating, which probably goes over about as well as you'd think it would. Hopefully I managed to get the rest of their voices right - I'm still working on finding my voices for each of the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Kokoai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/works) for their birthday! Sorry it's a day late, happy birthday! Title taken from the track with the same name on the IDOLiSH7 anime OST, as that was one of the tracks I was listening to while writing this!

The doorbell rang, interrupting a rare night in for IDOLiSH7. It had been a cheerful night thus far, starting with them watching the latest episode of MEZZO”'s drama, followed by a new episode of Magical Cocona. They were just getting ready to sample the latest dessert Mitsuki had come up with when the doorbell rang.

“I'll go get it!” Riku shouted. “Oh hi, Tenn-nii! Is this a surprise visit? I'm glad you're here! We were just about to have dessert! I'm sure Mitsuki made enough for you too!”

Tenn looked Riku up and down from behind his cap and glasses. “You're alright? Izumi Iori didn't do anything to you?”

All eyes in the kitchen turned to Iori, who simply gave a confused look in return. Nothing had really changed between him and Riku – except for the part where they started dating. And then promptly got found out by Mitsuki shortly after. And then thanks to Riku's tendency to speak before he really thought things through, especially when tired, the rest of i7 found out shortly after that.

Not that any of them were surprised – Iori had always been the most vocal in his support of Riku, both as center and easing his nerves. And after what happened during their first live performance of RESTART POiNTER, it would have been a bigger surprise if there wasn't something more going on between Fly Away. Of course, it meant the risk of a major scandal, but what was one more major scandal within the dorms after everything that's already happened?

Of course, it was possibly Yamato who stated it the best the morning everyone else found out - “What's one more career-ending scandal under this roof? Although I have to say, you're a brave man, Ichi, dating Kujou Tenn's twin brother.”

So perhaps, it wasn't a surprise then, that Kujou Tenn appeared in their doorway that evening.

“Kujou-san, what do you mean, if I did anything to Nanase-san?” Iori retorted, stepping out from the kitchen.

Tenn merely ignored Iori's reply, instead focusing on Riku. “Riku, tell me and I'll end him right here for you.”

“Tenn-nii, what do you mean? Iori's been really nice to me, taking me out when we have days off together and stuff, it's been really fun!”

“And what would you do if they found out? Maybe you _should_ stop being an idol!”

“But Tenn-nii!”

“Kujou-san!”

“Stop stop stop!” Mitsuki shouted as he leaped between the arguing trio, stopping the conversation before it spiraled further out of control. “First off, let's close the door before the rest of the neighborhood hears you. Secondly, just what is going on here?”

“I came here because Riku was sent me an interesting message over Rabbit Chat a few days ago,” Tenn began. “He mentioned that _he_ was dating _you_ , Izumi Iori.”

Iori closed his eyes, eyebrow twitching in irritation. “Nanase-san, what did I tell you about keeping this inside the dorms? If oth-”

“I just wanted Tenn-nii to know what's going in my life! He's not here all the time like Mitsuki is for you!”

“Riku, I-”

“Nanase-san-”

“I was really happy when you asked me out! And if the others already knew, why not Tenn-nii too? Is it really so wrong of me to want to share my happiness with him now that I've finally met him again?”

For a moment, Riku looked defeated, and then Tenn looked up again, his normal composure returning. “Izumi Iori. I would like a word with you. In private.”

“Iori-"

“No, it's alright, Nii-san,” Iori replied. Turning to address Tenn, he continued. “In my room then.”

“Do you think we should rescue him?” Nagi asked as he watched the door shut behind them.

“Maybe if we hear Ichi screaming,” Yamato answered.

“I have a screwdriver if we need it!” Sougo added.

Tamaki shuddered. “Th-that's okay, Sou-chan. Just, just leave it in your room.”

* * *

Three hours later, both boys exited the room. Or to be more accurate, Tenn walked out of the room, while Iori was limping. The rest of IDOLiSH7 peered over from the living area, Mitsuki all but leaping over the couch in his haste to get to Iori.

“Iori! What happened?” Mitsuki shouted as he rushed over to support Iori. “Oi, Kujou, what did you do to my little brother?!”

“Just what needed to be done,” Tenn replied, glaring. “From one older brother to his younger siblings' significant other.”

“That's my younger brother and our center you're talking about,” Mitsuki countered, answering Tenn's glare with a fierce one of his own.

A moment of understanding passed between the two older brothers, and then Tenn turned to knock on Riku's door. Riku opened the door, but it was clear from his demeanor he was still upset by the argument earlier.

“Tenn-nii, I-”

Tenn cut him off. “It's okay, Riku. I had a word with Izumi Iori. If he ever does anything, and I mean _anything_ at all to hurt you, or breaks your heart, tell me.” He paused, before adding, “I know people.”

“Oh, so you worked things out with Iori? I'm glad!” Riku looked like he was going to say more, but then stopped. “You're leaving right?”

“Don't worry, Riku. I'll stop by again another night. I can tuck you in tonight if you want since I'm here as your older brother.”

“Really? You're the best, Tenn-nii!” Riku chirped, stepping aside to let Tenn in.

Yamato and Nagi turned to Iori, and winced in sympathy. They were fairly sure what “working things out” involved, if their Okinawa trip months ago was any indication.

A “Good night, Tenn-nii!” followed as Tenn stepped back out into the hallway, glare reminiscent of that fateful Okinawa trip firmly in place.

“And if I find out any of you are responsible for leaking this to the press, _I will end you_. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home.”

As the door clicked behind one Kujou Tenn, Tamaki turned to Sougo. “Sou-chan, I didn't think it was possible to find someone scarier than you are. But now I have. Remind me to never get Tenten angry.”

 


	4. The Warmth of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nagi thinks of home, of i7, and what it all means to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading what was translated of Nagi's rabicha, and then listening to Aninana OST (specifically Make a DREAM), and this 600 word (exactly!) drabble is the result of that. MitsuNagiMitsu because I love how Nagi talks about Mitsuki in his rabicha - he might playfully flirt with Tsumugi, but when he's talking about Mitsuki, it's all from the heart.

Home, they say, is where the heart is. He'd read it often enough, said it often enough in a speech. But before he hopped onto that fateful plane to Japan, they'd been empty words. Words he understood in fiction, but not in reality. It wasn't that he didn't love his homeland, a land of beautiful auroras dancing across the dark winter skies and sparkling snow fields in the sun. It wasn't that he didn't love his parents or his home either – he had his mother to thank for his love of all things Japanese.

But here, now, in this place with six other people who were strangers less than a year ago, a place smaller and more cramped than his own rooms in his homeland, a building that was draftier than any palace he'd been back home, he understood.

Understood what it was like to come home from a long day of photo shoots and interviews to the smell of a home cooked meal and a cheerful “Welcome home!” from the kitchen. Understood what it was like to walk into the common room, and be greeted by friendly faces who were genuinely happy to see him home. Understood what it felt like to be gathered around the television with those same people who sincerely enjoyed his company.

Even when they fought, even when they disagreed, it was always coming from a place of love, of caring for the other person, of wanting to make a dream come true, together.

It wasn't like this growing up, with an older brother he didn't get along with, with people who acted out of malice. Of constant plots and bargains and secondary agendas and of those around him – even his own family! - trying to learn his secrets just to use them all against him later in a bid for power.

Maybe that was why he'd turned to the simplicity of MagiCona – her world was a simpler one, one with the true companions he'd wished for growing up.

And, in the end, she led him to an equally wonderful place on the other side of the world. A place where a meal with all seven of them together was filled with more warmth than any fireplace he'd ever sat in front of. A place where he truly felt like he belonged, and was loved and wanted and cherished just as he was – not as someone with a fancy title or just for his good looks.

A place where even the chilliest and draftiest nights were the warmer than he'd ever been back home, a place where the embrace of a lover held all the love and warmth that word should come with and more, a place where waking up in the mornings meant waking up to his own personal sun right next to him.

A soft exhale and a shock of orange hair pillowed next to him caught his attention, and he gently tucked a few stray strands of hair behind an ear and brushed a kiss along his forehead.

Mitsuki stirred, but then settled back to sleep as though nothing had happened.

It was a place that had only ever existed in his dreams, but now that he was here, in this drafty dorm, singing and dancing on stage with people who care and love him – it would always be a place he'd cherish and hold dear in his heart. No matter what the future may bring, no matter where this leads him, he'd always protect it with all his heart.

Even if it meant leaving them someday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to scream at me about MitsuNagiMitsu, Mitsuki, or Nagi in general? Come say hi to me on Twitter [@soymilkheaven](https://twitter.com/soymilkheaven)!


	5. Make a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about this after remembering what the room order was from their Day Off rabicha (Yamato - Sougo - Tamaki - Nagi - Mitsuki - Riku - Iori) and knowing Iori's room is too drafty for Riku to really spend a lot of time in. Which I took to mean they'd spend time in Riku's room if they wanted anything resembling privacy ... which meant Mitsuki would probably find ways to offer them that privacy where he could (also because, let's be real, would he really want to hear what Iori and Riku do behind closed doors, sfw or not?)
> 
> Which led to this little drabble. I only hope it came across half as soft and feelsy as I was hoping it did. Title taken from the OST track of the same name, as that was the music I was listening to to help me set my mood while I was working on this.

The first time it happened, he'd been drifting off to sleep, and he almost didn't hear it, adrift as he was in that stage between dreams and reality. But a second soft knock on his door convinced him he hadn't misheard, that the sound hadn't been from an almost-dream, and he got out of bed and opened the door in time to catch Mitsuki sheepishly walking back towards his room.

“Mitsuki?” he quietly called into the hallway. He mentally ran through the events of the day – there hadn't been anything out of the ordinary, nor had Mitsuki acted any different or hinted at anything going wrong with his day. There was no reason for him to be up at this hour, let alone awake and looking for someone to keep him company. But perhaps, Nagi thought, he'd missed something along the way?

“It's – it's nothing,” Mitsuki replied, right hand on the doorknob of his own room, a pillow in the other. In the light streaming into the hallway from his bedroom, Nagi could see that there were the telltale signs of a blush across Mitsuki's cheeks.

“It can't be nothing if it's keeping you up at night,” he replied, placing a hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. Mitsuki looked up, flushed, and then broke eye contact as he looked away again, as though he were desperate to redirect his gaze to a spot other than Nagi's face.

“It's just … Iori and Riku have the day off tomorrow and it's Sunday,” he began. His voice trailed off at the end as his eyes flicked around again, before suddenly finding the doorknob very interesting.

Nagi paused as he connected the dots. “ _Oh._ And Iori's room is too drafty and the walls here are thin.”

A slow, embarrassed nod was his only reply, and Nagi smiled, “If you would like, you can come over. I'll sleep on the floor like a proper gentleman even.”

That got Mitsuki's attention as he indignantly looked up. “I'm not some-!”

Nagi didn't want to wake the entire dorm, and silenced Mitsuki with a finger to his lips. “I would never imply such a thing, even if you do look very pretty and cute dressed as Cocona. And you are welcome to stay as long as you'd like.”

* * *

It took them a little while to figure out proper arrangements, but in the end, they ended up squeezing on to the small bed together, legs tangled underneath the blankets. Facing each other, each holding the other in a loose embrace, with Mitsuki pillowing his head on Nagi's arm – despite this being not the first, nor even the second or third time he shared a bed with a future lover - there was something different about it this time.

There was an extra warmth there that he hadn't felt in the past.

“Mitsuki, are you sure you're okay with this?” Nagi half-whispered, one hand idly playing with the ends of Mitsuki's hair on his neck.

“I'm the one who barged in here,” Mitsuki replied. He paused, then half-heartedly grumbled, “And stop talking, I'm trying to get to sleep. Good night, Nagi.”

“ _Good night_ , Mitsuki.”

Nagi didn't sleep right away, instead watching Mitsuki fall asleep next to him. He tried to etch into his memory Mitsuki's expression in the dim moonlight as he relaxed and drifted off to sleep; memorizing each and every line of his peaceful sleeping face, the sound of his steady breathing, the weight of his head pillowed on his arm, the warmth of just having Mitsuki _there_ next to him. Nagi was sure the rest of his arm would be numb in the morning but here, like this – he wouldn't trade it for anything.

The future was uncertain, both IDOLiSH7's and his own, and he knew this couldn't possibly last forever, even if he wanted it to. The world was ever changing, moving ever forward, and the plots and machinations of his homeland still marched ever onward – even if he was on the other side of the world, and wished they would go away. All he could do is take in all these moments, cherish them, store them, and keep them locked away in his heart to reminisce on them when he needed to, to remember that there was a _reason_ to keep going, something to come back to, when it came time for him to leave.

He brushed a kiss against Mitsuki's forehead, smiling as he stirred in his sleep.

“As long as you're happy,” he murmured into the silent room.

 


	6. Form of Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki has a sleepless night. (Story 4 spoilers!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, we've hit the point where the main story's gotten me so inspired I'm just writing off-screen "what if" moments now, so, this one's meant to take place almost immediately after 4-3.3. If you're trying to avoid spoilers, don't read this, as it's got a major Part 4 spoiler in it.
> 
> And yes, the title for this chapter is the translation of "Omoi no Katachi" off of the i7 OST, which I was listening to as background/mood music while writing this.

The ride back to the dorms was silent, devoid of their usual post-performance cheer and elation. They'd been focused on other things since last night – their exhaustion from searching all night the night before, and then learning and adjusting their dance choreography and song parts had kept them distracted for most of the day.

But now, now that their live performance on Mr. Shimooka's show was over, now that they'd performed Nanatsuiro Realize as the six of them . . .

It hadn't felt right, to perform their dance without seeing a bright splash of yellow to his right. It hadn't felt right, to sing their songs without Nagi's familiar deep bass in the lower harmonies. It hadn't felt right, to be in the back of the van with all this space between them, instead of being sandwiched between Yamato and Nagi as usual.

His vision blurred as he continued to mindlessly stare out the window, street lights passing by as Tsumugi continued to drive them back to the dorms. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, trying hard not to think of how they'd performed for the first time without all seven of them since their debut.

A hand on his shoulder caught his attention, and he turned around to meet Yamato's determined look.

“We'll get him back, Mitsu,” Yamato quietly said, to avoid disturbing the others. “We have to. For us.” He paused, before leaning in to add, “and for you.”

“We-”

Yamato quietly chuckled, “I said this to Ichi before, and I'll say it again now – what's one more career ending scandal in this group? Between everything I know, and Ichi and Riku, does it really matter?”

The familiar sight of the dorm building stopped any further conversation, and they all piled out of the van and back into the dorms. Tsumugi gave them a worried smile as she left, but Iori had assured her they would be fine.

* * *

The rest of the night passed in a haze – they all sat together in the common room, waiting for their turn in the bath before turning in for the night, television turned down low for some background noise while they all pretended they weren't checking their phones every few minutes hoping for news. Mitsuki went through all the motions of getting ready for bed even as he kept glancing at his phone hoping for a notification from any of his SNS apps and rabbit chat that, against all hope, Nagi would be able to reach out, to contact him. To say something, anything.

Even if that something was a simple “Goodbye”.

At least, he'd have closure then. It would be a small mercy compared to this agony of endless waiting, of holding out hope, of what ifs and worries.

He laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling, half expecting his phone screen to light up with a message received notification. He tried to avoid thinking of Nagi, of how much he missed having his constant warmth next to him. Tried, even, to tell himself that this was like Nagi's birthday last year, when he had to return to Northmare on some sudden urgent business.

But this hadn't been like that – they didn't have to perform without him, and Nagi hadn't been completely unreachable then.

Turning over, he unlocked his phone before scrolling through his favorites album of the photos and videos on his phone – these had been taken on a rare day off together, just the two of them, something Nagi had to all but bribe Mitsuki into asking Tsumugi for.

It had been a warm spring day, and it had afforded them the luxury of wearing hats, face masks, and sunglasses to avoid being recognized. They'd gone to a cute little cafe well known to being discreet when it came to celebrity customers, and then stopped for a walk in the park along the more secluded pathways. No one had been around, or so Nagi had assured him, so they'd taken the opportunity to take a couple of cute couple selfies. Nothing so obvious as to show they were dating, but something with just the two of them, in casual clothes, enjoying time together like any other couple.

Among them, was a short video – less than a minute. He'd been laughing in it as they'd been making funny faces for the selfies, and then Nagi had turned the camera to himself, asking both Mitsuki and the camera, “ _Are you happy?_ ”

“YES!” the Mitsuki in the video shouted, before dissolving into a fit of giggles again.

“ _Great!_ ” Nagi had replied, before giving a wink and a thumbs up.

The video stopped shortly after, and his vision blurred, and in that single moment his room felt too empty, too silent, and the bed too cold even with all the blankets he'd buried himself under.

Grabbing a spare blanket, his phone and charger, and his pillow, he padded out into the hallway, towards the room next door. He quietly knocked on the door out of habit before entering. He glanced towards the computer desk, now cleared of his dual monitor set up, then towards the shelves. He half expected to see the usual colorful collection of figures, but that had all been taken away. He turned to the bed, his mind supplying the usual sight of Nagi's sleepy smile, illuminated by the moonlight, followed by him lifting a corner of the blankets to welcome Mitsuki in . . .

. . . only to be greeted by a bare mattress.

He plugged in his phone, then bundled himself into his blanket as tightly as he could before lying down on the bare mattress. He fluffed the pillow, and then unlocked his phone again as he slowly flipped through the pictures on the phone one by one, memorizing Nagi's face and smile in each and every one of them, until he came upon that video again.

That night, he finally fell asleep, he dreamt brighter, sunnier days and a smile that was brighter than the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to scream at me about MitsuNagi or just about Mitsuki in general, come talk to me on Twitter [@soymilkheaven](https://twitter.com/soymilkheaven)!

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Twitter/Tumblr as @soymilkheaven (this is my main Tumblr and has mostly Tales of series content, while my Twitter is currently mostly i7, Mitsuki, Ioriku, with a splash of Tales of rofl) and also on Tumblr at @soymilksattic (if you're looking for anything non-Tales of series, this would be the Tumblr for you!)! Thank you for reading!


End file.
